


You Are The Best, You Know That ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Break Up, Brothers, Children, Daughters, Depression, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Planning Vacation, Post-Break Up, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sunsets, Talking, Thinking, Vacations, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling depressed after Catherine had left, So Danny takes it upon himself to visit him, What do the friends say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was feeling depressed after Catherine had left, So Danny takes it upon himself to visit him, What do the friends say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't believe that he lost the love of his life, He couldn't believe that she wouldn't stay, So they can have a future, or she won't let him come back, cause she didn't want him arrested, & risk his career for her, He doesn't know how to put Lieutenant Catherine Rollins out of his mind, but he needs to, & he will with time.

 

"I can't believe that I am not enough for her, I mean, I don't how much more I could do to prove to her that I am in this for the long haul, But she doesn't want anything right now, She wants to find her savior's son, & just focus on that for awhile, **"I don't know if I could forgive her for this"** , he thought to himself, as the former seal was trying to enjoy his time on the beach, & watch the sunset.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve's Best Friend, & Partner, was completely feeling helpless to help the handsome brunette out of his funk/depression, & he was hoping that something would trigger a happy moment for him, But he is not gonna rely on wishing. **"I ** _am_** gonna make sure myself, that Steve knows he is not alone anymore"** , The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, as he was getting ready to carry out his plan, Once he was satisfied with what he is bringing, He got in his car, & drove off to Steve's house, hopefully to put a smile on his face.

 

Steve was feeling a little bit better after his ritual evening swim, & he decided to spend some time outside, & enjoy the fresh air, & he was thinking of taking a trip somewhere beautiful. He heard the familiar purr of the camaro's engine coming into his driveway, & he didn't even have to look to see that it was Danny coming towards him, & sat down next to him on the beach. "Hey, Danno", Steve said with a smile, as he looked over at him.

 

"Hey, Super Seal, I was hoping that you were here, I wanted to come by, & spend some time with you, I also brought you some really fantastic whiskey," he opened it up, & poured it into two tumblers, & handed one to the Five-O Commander, The Brunette Man looked at him, "You are the best, You know that ?", he said, as he took the offered drink. "Don't you ever forget it, I just wanted to let you know that you aren't alone as you think", he said the last part with a smirk. Steve just chuckled in response to it, "I know, Danny, Thank you, I was thinking of taking a vacation, You & Grace want to come with me ?", "Sure, I don't think it will be a problem, Let me clear with Rachel", & the two friends spent the rest of their time enjoying each other's company, as they were watching the rest of the sunset.

 

The End.


End file.
